Boredom creates songfics
by Meso the Hanyu
Summary: See the title. I got bored, wrote fanfics. May include bunny, dip, grestophe, style, candy, creek, CuRed.
1. Rebirthing Skillet

Bonjour! I'd say Salut but I don't know many people well enough to say that… Why the heck am I babbling about proper French pleasantries?

Anyway. This is my first South park fanfic… being typed on a not-mine laptop…

So. I have some favorite South Park pairings, and I think of them when I listen to certain songs. So I'm taking my Cds and writing songfics for the whole Cd before moving on to the next one. The names of each chapter will be the song name and I'll have the lyrics in italics.

This fic, this one here, is for my Tweak. You're one of my best friends, drive me absolutely crazy… but that's what friends are for ^^ (The person referred to here is someone I know strictly in real life.)

Disclaimer: If I owned South Park, there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi hintings. I'd also be rich… but I'm a poor country hick. So I don't own South Park.

_**Category: South Park**_

_**Genre: Angst/ Romance**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Pairing(s): Kenny x Butters; Bunny**_

_**Summary: Reincarnation… it causes more pain than it heals.**_

**~~~~ Rebirthing- Skillet ~~~~**

_I lie here paralytic inside this soul_

_Screaming for you till my throat is numb_

They were each alone. Both in a hell personal to their deepest fears. Dark, cold. They couldn't move, couldn't feel. And all they wanted was the others presence.

"KENNY!" it was a scream that the poor honey blond boy had screamed for years and for seconds. His throat was raw, blue eyes teary as he made an effort to move but was unable to.

_I wanna break out_

_I need a way out_

Kenny scowled. This hurt. He'd always come back, but not this time. The car accident that killed him and Butters. His Butters. At first Satan had acted like Kenny was going back. The sandy haired blond had refused vehemently. So the devil told him that he was going to a form of purgatory. That he was to be reincarnated.

This had intrigued Kenny McCormorick more than he'd generally admit. Until he found it was god damn hellish. No movement, floating in a timeless blank. He had to get out. Fucking had to.

_I don't believe that it's gotta be this way_

_The worst is the waiting_

_In this womb I'm suffocating_

Both Butters and Kenny knew they were somewhere else. It wasn't the floating expanse. It was somewhere new, somewhere strange.

They were finally to be reborn, and they were dying. Butters would've cried, had he the ability. Kenny was just kind of mad, thinking up creative curses to say to God.

_Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen_

_I take you in_

_I've died_

_Rebirthing now_

Butters took a gasping breath. The first in a new life. He looked similar to how he did in his old life. Pale blond hair, pretty blue eyes. It was strange.

It'd never sunk in. He had died, this was a reincarnation. A new life.

_I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me_

_Breathe for the first time now_

_I come alive somehow_

_Rebirthing now_

Kenny's only thoughts were of his lost life. His lost friends. His lost love. He wanted Butters. It was a desperate need that coiled deep in the pit of his stomach, always there like his dead memories. Always there as he grew up in this town. New life.

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again_

_Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in_

_Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside_

_Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again._

_Tell me when this fear will end_

It was High school. That's when they saw each other again. Pale blue eyes met with more intense ones. Blond recognized blond. They spent the day acting as if it was nothing.

They met after school.

They kissed; feelings of loneliness and desperation exchanged.

"You didn't lie to me. You kept your promise." Butters murmured, hugging Kenny tight around the waist, his face slightly red.

"What promise?" Kenny looked mildly confused.

"That you always come back."

**~~~~ End ~~~~**

I cut out certain bits of the song 'cus it was repetitive.

But this turned out a lot darker than I originally planned o.o I also feel like they're kind of ooc… Funny, I didn't originally plan a Bunny fic now that I think about it. Damn. And I do realize that I used these lyrics a little more literally than they should be taken.

Anyway, please review. They makes me happy ^^

…I feel bad for putting Kenny and Butters through this *sniffle* Gonna post the next chap whenever... it's already typed.


	2. The last night Skillet

Whoo next one. More Skillet XD I'm typing this the same day as the first one… I have nothing to do *sigh* At least I took the time to edit the first one… first. Yeah, all of these are unbeta'd. My laptop(whose name is Tom) wont load my email so I'm self beta-ing everything until then.

So this one was hard for me to do. The song was being a pain in my ass . So I kinda typed out the lyrics and then put the fanfic in around them… Enjoy… I guess…

This one's for my real life fem!Tweek too. All I have to say is… I really need to stop giving you coffee.

Disclaimer: I only own some South Park t-shirts and a copy of the movie… Also, dun own Skillet.

_**Category: South Park**_

_**Genre: Angst/Romance**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Pairing(s): Gregory x Christophe; Grestophe**_

_**Summary: Christophe comes to Gregory with a goodbye, but perhaps they're closer than they think.**_

**~~~~ The last night- Skillet~~~~**

_You come to me with your scars on your wrist_

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_

It was nearing three in the morning when the knock came at the door. Gregory yawned tiredly, blond hair falling in his eyes from his bad case of bed head. He opened the door, surprised to see Christophe standing there.

"Allo, Gregory." He murmured blood and scars shiny on his gloveless wrists.

_I just came to say goodbye_

_I don't want you to see me cry, I'm fine_

_But I know it's a lie_

"Ah am 'ere to say goodbye." Christophe said after a moment, fingers running through his unruly brown hair. "I can not stand eet anymore." He made a motion to the coil of rope hung from his belt.

Gregory acts like he's fine. He doesn't want Christophe to see him cry. He was fine, really.

That was a lie.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

"Christophe, look at me." Gregory said, voice firm despite how softly he spoke.

Christophe looked at Gregory, having not realized he was avoiding even a glance at the blond.

_Your parents say everything is your fault_

_But they don't know you like I know you_

_They don't know you at all_

At Gregory's request, Christophe came in. They sat quietly.

"Why?" Gregory broke the silence.

"My Mozer… she says eet ees all my fault. Zat my Fazer left us, zat God 'ates us." The French teen answered, scowling angrily. "Zis will show 'er. 'Er problems are nothing right now."

_I'm so sick when they say_

_It's just a phase, you'll be o. k. you're fine_

_But I know it's a lie_

Gregory's eyes widened as he listened. Mrs. Delorne always seemed so nice when he saw her.

"She says zat ze way ah feel about you, Gregory… she says eet ees a phase." He added, so quietly that the British boy couldn't hear him.

_The night is so long when everything's wrong_

_If you give me a chance_

_I will help you hold on_

"Christophe… You don't need to do this." Gregory said after a moment, grasping the dirt covered hands in his own. "I'll help you, 'Tophe. You just have to let me." He added, looking down at his knees.

_Tonight, tonight_

_I won't let you say goodbye_

_And I'll be your reason why_

"Alright, Gregory. Alright."

_The last night away from me_

_Away from me_

**~~~~ End ~~~~**

I like this one. Suicide, cutting… all seems Mole-ish. He makes me think of an adrenaline junkie. Typing a French accent is a bitch though. I had to keep saying random phrases in French out loud and then saying the phrases I had Christophe use… I earned some weird looks from my cousins…

I once again feel like they're ooc… Damn it!

Review please ^^


	3. Yours to hold Skillet

Third one! Took a very brief ten minute break after typing the second one. That brief break was to use the bathroom and relocate to the kitchen table.

These are unrelated, just sayin'. I never mentioned that *sweat drop* I also realize these are a little short, but they're supposed to be. And if anyone likes the rough plot tidbits that are in each chapter, feel free to steal and use them. Just let me know…

For Tweek again! I need to meet some more South Park lovers to dedicate these to… Also for my beta, my Super Best Friend, My pyscho Fem! Stan. You inspired this fic, somehow, and I'm grateful. Also for my reviewers. Love ya all. Just, in a platonic way.

Disclaimer: I'm poorer than Kenny. Course I don't own it.

_**Category: South Park**_

_**Genre: Angst/ Romance**_

_**Rating: K+ - T If only cus of Craig's flipping off**_

_**Pairing(s): Craig x Tweek; Creek**_

_**Summary: Tweek's got some shit going on, Craig wants to help, but he's not sure how.**_

**~~~~ Yours to hold- Skillet ~~~~**

_I see you standing here_

_But you're so far away_

_Starving for your attention_

_You don't even know my name_

Craig stared. He stared quite a bit. He remembered Tweak. The town spazz. Tweak didn't seem to even remember Craig's name though. The two had lost touch in middle school, and Tweak wound up almost completely forgetting the black haired boy that was once his friend.

The dark haired teen stared at the twitchy blond. Tweak was standing right there, but he looked a million miles away. And Craig couldn't think of a single reason why.

_You're going through so much_

_But I know I could be the one to hold you_

Craig soon found out, thanks to Clyde, that Tweek had a lot of shit going on at home. His parents were going through a divorce while making their son go to therapy. Both for the divorce issues and his extreme paranoia.

Craig wanted to be the one to comfort the blond.

_Every single day I find it hard to say_

_I could be yours alone_

_You will see someday_

_That all along the way_

_I was yours to hold, I was yours to hold_

"Tweek." Craig said one day to the blond, stopping him after their gym class.

"GAH!" he shrieked, twitching violently. "Y-yes? What –ack! - do you want?" he asked, looking around, scared, paranoid scenarios showing in his green-yellow eyes.

Craig didn't answer. He instead firmly gripped the blond by his anorexic-ly skinny shoulders. He leaned forward, lips just barely brushing Tweek's.

"I'm here for you, Tweek. I know you have some shit going on..." he trailed off and turned to walk away, flipping Tweek Tweak off over his shoulder.

_I see you walking by_

_Your hair always hiding your face_

_I wonder why you've been hurting_

_I wish I had some way to say_

Craig was walking rather calmly down South Park's main Street, his expression bored and hands jammed into his pockets. He saw Tweek scurrying down the street, wild hair falling in his gaunt face. His parents had called off the divorce, he was out of therapy.

Why did he still look so god damn sad?

_You're going through so much_

_Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you_

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_

Craig reached out a hand to grab Tweek, but the blond evaded him, ducking and hurrying faster down the deserted street.

_You should know_

_I'm ready when you're ready for me_

_And I'm waiting for the right time_

_For the day I catch your eye_

_To let you know_

_That I'm yours to hold_

Craig wanted to tell him, tell him he had liked him since the third grade. But Craig was a friggin wuss when it came to feelings.

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_

_I'm ready when you're ready for me_

"Tweek!" The blond turned back to look at him.

"My offer still stands!" Craig yelled, flashing the bird.

**~~~~ End ~~~~**

This one came to me a bit easier. I feel like I got Tweek's personality, if only because we don't get a large amount of insight into his mind. Craig seems slightly ooc, but better than the two previous fics.

While typing this, I had a strange conversation with my cousin. She says I'm a spazz o.o Which I don't think is true! I mean… yeah, I walk into doors, and scream when the phone rings/laundry dings/doorbell rings/someone starts talking that I didn't know was in the room. And sure, I forget what I should be doing half the time, but that doesn't make me a spazz, does it?

Craig: Yeah, it does. That makes you a first-class spazz.

Dang… I can't argue with you cus you hang with a spazz, damn….


	4. Better than drugs Skillet

And now, here is chapter four! Yays! I'm on such a typing kick, it's not even funny. This one will probably be a little different. I stopped for awhile to eat dinner. Yummy yum yum ^^

Underline means a flashback in this one. Unless it's just one word, then it's emphasis.

Dedicated again to Tweek. Or Sparkle as she likes to be called… Also for my beta, I love you, Swan. In a friend way, that is.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it -_-;

_**Category: South Park**_

_**Genre: Romance (Fluff!)**_

_**Rating: Strong T for the f word and drug mentions without actual drugs being used…**_

_**Pairing(s): Damien x Pip; Dip**_

_**Summary: Damien and Pip. They were drugs to each other, and the craving was just as bad as any junkie's.**_

**~~~~ Better than drugs- Skillet~~~~**

_Feel your every heartbeat_

_Feel you on these empty nights_

Pip snuggled closer to the antichrist. Said antichrist, Damien, smiled as he placed a hand on Pip's chest, feeling the feminine Brit's heartbeat. Pip returned the gesture.

Pip was alone now. He sighed deeply, rolling over in his empty bed, in his empty apartment, in the seemingly empty town of South Park.

Damien also sighed, feeling alone as he stared out his window, red eyes reflecting the flames of Hell.

_Calm the ache, stop the shakes_

_You clear my mind_

_You're my escape_

Damien shivered. He wanted Pip. He licked his lips, fingers ghosting over the air in a memory of the blond Brit's shape. He couldn't think straight, get beyond the craving to torture and murder without Pip at his side to calm him.

Pip shuddered, his face aching. He had a black eye thanks to the boys at school. He whimpered softly, wishing for comfort.

_From this messed up place_

'_Cause you let me forget_

_You numb my pain_

Damien snarled, bringing a fist up and shattering the window. He hated the fucked up place(though Hell's supposed to be fucked up). It didn't have his possession. His Pip.

Pip wished for Damien again.

Damien kissed the cut on his temple, soothing the ache, making the image fade of the boys that bullied him, even as the half-devil sunk his teeth into Pip's neck.

_How can I tell you just all that you are_

_What you do to me_

_You're better than drugs_

_Your love is like wine_

Damien felt it. The craving for Pip. It was a horrible ache in him that made him want to scream and go bolting to Earth. Standing slowly, knuckles still bleeding from punching the window, he dressed and dashed out.

"Damien." Pip whispered to the empty room.

_Fell you comin' on so fast_

_Feel you comin' to get me high_

_You're better than drugs_

_Addicted for life_

Damien ran, ignoring his father, ignoring the screeching demons and licking flames. All he could think about was his fix. His Pip.

Pip shivered. He felt something. Like Damien was closer.

_Feel you comin' on so fast_

_Feel you comin' on to get me high_

_Feel you when I'm restless_

Pip bolted up in bed. Damien was definitely coming! He knew it! He couldn't sleep now, not knowing that his boyfriend was coming.

_Feel you when I cannot cope_

_You're my addiction, my prescription, my antidote_

Damien burst into the apartment, his devil powers allowing him access without a key. He stood there, just the sight of Pip easing the aching gap in his belly.

Pip tilted his head as he looked at Damien, reaching up his hand and using his pointer finger to beckon the demon teen.

_You kill the poison_

_Ease the suffering_

_Calm the rage when I'm afraid_

_To feel again_

Damien didn't hesitate, moving swiftly across the room and dropping down to sit next to Pip, fingers finding the black eye and soothing it, light and surprisingly gentle.

_How can I tell you just all that you are_

_What you do to me_

_Feel your every heartbeat_

_Feel you on these empty nights_

_You're the strength of my life_

_Feel your every heartbeat_

_Feel you come to get me high_

Pip slowly moved, putting his hand on Damien's chest. Damien did the same. Pip looked up as Damien looked down.

Their mouths met roughly.

They got their fix.

**~~~~ End ~~~~**

This one wasn't nearly as angsty. It was fluffy ^^ I feel like I actually got their personalities pretty well for this one… weird.

I loved writing this though. Grestophe and Dip are my OTPs for this fandom. I just have to love the one episode characters XD


	5. Comatose Skillet

This is one of my fave songs on this Cd. I hope this turns out well. Otherwise I shalt be sad.

For the Tweeky Tweek. Hopes you like it. Also for ma beta. Love ya, Swaneh. In a platonic, sisterish kind of way. I platonically love both of you both. There. Also love you reviewers, especially **Distant. Detachment**. You're an awesome reviewer.

I'm in a really good mood while I type this AN, I got a 100% on my classic literature test, but I got a 72 on my French test, makes me sad…

Disclaimer: RAWR! I dun own! Rawr!

**_Category: South Park_**

**_Genre: Angst, itty bit of romance_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Pairing(s): Gregory x Christophe; Grestophe_**

**_Summary: Bad break ups cause doors to open._**

**~~~~ Comatose- Skillet ~~~~**

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you_

I thrashed violently as I awoke, skin sweaty, eyes wide. My legs were tangled in my bed sheets. I was panting.

"Damn eet." I muttered, tangling my fingers into my dirty hair and slowly closing my eyes. I had another dream of him. Gregory couldn't even leave my dreams alone. I just wished he was here, wanting him to sit up and look at me understandingly, ask what's wrong.

_Tell me that you will listen_

_Your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you_

I reached for the cell phone he had purchased me about two months before he kicked me out of our apartment so suddenly. I hit the speed dial for one. His number.

"Hello?" his voice came on the sixth ring(not that I was counting), his tone slightly angry.

"Gregory. Why ze fock did you keeck me out last month?" okay, not quite what I was planning. But no one's ever really complemented me on my speech. And cursing and getting mad is my way of caring, fucking sue me.

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_'Les I feel you next to me_

"Chris. It wasn't working. You were barely ever home and ignored me when you were." Gregory answered. I bit my lip, resisting the urge to start cursing him, my mother, God.

"Gregory. You are ze one zat geeves me my meesons!" I snapped, my accent heavier with my angry tone. "'Ow ees eet my fault zat ah was constantly workeeng?" I added, my mouth curled into a snarl.

I'm such an ass.

_You take the pain I feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

"You're not making this sound any better for yourself, Christophe." Gregory answered in an almost bored manor.

"Gregory, please." Me anger was gone. I was just desperate now. "I can not do anyzing wizout you." My voice was painfully soft, pleading.

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I hate living without you_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demons lay in waiting_

_Tempting me away_

"Go on." Gregory murmured.

"I… I should not 'ave argued wiz you so much. And I know I should 'ave stayed 'ome more… but I 'ave my demons, and adrenaline is one of zem. I really am sorry." I said, softening my voice, carefully controlling my accent. I'm completely aware it's a pain in the ass to understand over the phone.

_Oh how I adore you_

_Oh how I thirst for you_

_Oh how I need you_

"Do you really mean any of that, 'Tophe?" he was using his pet name for me. That must mean something.

"Yes." I murmured. He hung up. I stared at the cell phone in confusion for several moments.

"I focking need you, Breetish beetch!" I screamed as I hurled the phone against the wall. It broke, the shattered pieces falling to the ground. I slowly sunk down in my bed, allowing myself sleep, if fitful.

_Breathing life_

_Waking up_

_My eyes open up_

When I woke up, I kept my eyes closed. I took in a slow breath, something tickling my nose. I took another experimental sniff. It smelled like Gregory. I opened my eyes, surprised to find the blond cuddled close to me, arms firm around my neck.

**~~~~ End ~~~~**

Ooh, break up! Then… back together…

Anyway, I always imagined that Christophe realizes he can be a total ass, but doesn't really care. And I know people with accents. They do get more prominent when they're mad, and less prominent when they make an effort. Except my French/Greek 'Aunt'. I never know what she's saying… Well, I do. She just babbles ^^


	6. The older I get Skillet

Okay, writing this Author's note now, even though I'm gonna type this chapter next time I get on word. To tired to do it now.

For Tweak again. It's also been decided by my South Park loving friend (Tweak/Sparkle) That I'm Christophe 0.0 A strange turn of events, but whatever XD This is also for my beta. Love ya, Swan. But not like that, in a best friend kinda way. Also for you lovely reviewers, love you all.

Names for the Goths borrowed from other fanfics. I've seen them a lot, but if you don't want me using them, say something. If you made up the names, that is.

Disclaimer: I own some arm warmers and black hair dye, but that's it. South Park ish not mine.

_**Category: South Park**_

_**Genre: Angst**_

_**Rating: High T**_

_**Pairing(s): CuRed (Curly goth x Red goth), Slight Ike x Kindergoth**_

_**Summary: Breakups never end particularly well, but you can't get worse than this.**_

**~~~~ The older I get- Skillet ~~~~**

_The walls between you and I_

_Always pushing us apart_

It was routine. The four Goths sat behind the school, dead quiet.

Henrietta was reading a Stephen King novel and idly puffing on a cigarette.

The kindergoth, though he wasn't in kindergarten any more, Georgie, was slumped down, staring blankly into space.

Evan, the curly goth, was smoking an almost gone cigarette as he stared into space.

Dylan, the red goth, was seated next to him. But Dylan looked just as far away and distracted as the taller nonconformist.

The goth couple had been distant lately, worrying Henrietta and intriguing Georgie. Neither would say anything about it.

_Nothing left but scars fight after fight_

_The space between our calm and rage_

_Started growing shorter,_

_Disappearing slowly day after day_

It was a few days later when it happened. Dylan and Evan were the first to the group's usual place, and so they sat boredly waiting for the other two Goths.

They didn't know what started the fight, but it went from the two sitting boredly, smoking their cigarettes in silence, to dead anger. Angry words were exchanged. Threats made.

"Nazi conformist cheerleader." Dylan hissed, glaring.

Evan smacked him. The force of the blow sent the black and red haired teen sprawling on the pavement. He was bleeding from a long gash, wrist to elbow, made by the bits of smashed beer bottles scattered on the ground.

"Dy-" The red goth cut Evan off.

"Just leave me alone." Dylan muttered, clutching his badly bleeding arm and jogging away quickly.

Henrietta later informed Evan that Dylan was hospitalized from blood loss.

_I was sitting there waiting in my room for you_

_You were waiting for me too_

_And it makes me wonder_

_The older I get_

_Will I get over it?_

Dylan sat silently in the hospital room, head turned to stare blankly out the window. It overlooked dark woods, and for that he was grateful. All the lights were off, except the lights on the machines hooked up to him. His parents had left a little while ago. Dylan didn't bother looking when he heard someone enter the room.

"It's over, Evan." He said softly, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Will you get over it?" Evan whispered, leaving without another word.

_It's been way to long for the times we missed_

_I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think_

Three months later, Dylan's arm was healed. He was still hurt though. He missed Evan, he really did. Evan's last words to him at the hospital echoed in his head and he sighed loudly, slumping over and putting his head in his hands.

_The older I get_

_Maybe I'll get over it_

_It's been way to long for the times we missed_

_I can't believe it still hurts like this_

Evan took a deep drag on his cigarette. He was even more distant than before. Henrietta and Georgie guessed it was Dylan breaking up with him. Henrietta's cell phone vibrated and she walked a little ways away from Georgie and Evan.

"Henrietta?" the voice was soft.

"Yes, Dylan?" she answered, toning down her normal indifference for Dylan's sake.

"Is it conformist that this hurts?" she could barely hear him.

"No Dylan, it's not conformist."

_The time between those cutting words_

_Built up our defenses_

_Never made no sense it just made me hurt_

"I'm leaving." Evan sighed, getting up with a flourish of his trench coat, walking away in silence. He only cried when he was alone. Crying was conformist, but he seemed to be breaking a lot of rules lately.

_Do you believe that time heals all wounds?_

_It started getting better_

_But it's easy not to fight when I'm not with you_

Dylan's arm was healed, the stitches gone. He returned to school, wearing long sleeved shirts. Not just because that was normal, but to hide the puckered, white scar running down his forearm.

He had been feeling better, debating when exactly it would be best to return to his friends. He didn't really know.

_What was I waiting for_

_I should've weathered the storm_

_I need to say so bad_

_What were you waiting for_

_I should've taken less and given you more_

Evan's head was cradled in his hands as he sat in his room. Two streets over, Dylan mirrored the pose, seated on his own bed.

"Hello?" Evan picked up his ringing cell phone.

"I'm sorry, Evan. You're not a conformist. I still… I still feel for you more deeply than anyone else." Dylan hung up.

_I should've weathered the storm_

_I need to say so bad_

"I… I love you, Evan. But that's too conformist to say." The red goth smiled softly, a sickening and twisted form of something that meant happiness. He sighed and picked up the loaded handgun.

"This is so conformist." And then there was a shot, the thump of dead weight hitting the ground, and silence.

_What were you waiting for_

_This could have been the best we ever had_

_I'm just getting older_

"In other news, a South Park teen committed suicide today. Dylan Woods was only seventeen years old…" the news reporter droned on, but the three Goths sat there in silent horror. They bolted from Henrietta's room, crowding in the living room, staring at the photo of their long time friend.

_I'm not getting over you I'm trying to_

_I wish it didn't hurt like this_

Evan stared at the coffin. A closed coffin service, seeing as Dylan had blown his brains out. Not exactly something a mortician could fix to look normal enough for an open service. Dylan's parents were sobbing heavily. Henrietta was trying to keep from crying. Georgie had mentally shut himself down, clinging to his Canadian boyfriend.

Evan stood alone, staring at the black, polished coffin as it was lowered to the ground and covered.

"You didn't get over it, did you?"

_It's been way to long for the times we missed_

_I can't believe it still hurts like this_

**~~~~ End ~~~~**

Angsty goodness ^^ I'm depressed today, so I finished this depressing drabble. I don't approve of teen suicide, or any suicide, and just used it as a plot device. If you're thinking of committing suicide, please find psychiatric help.

Demi's done being serious now. I liked this one… me and my morbid sense of humor XD


	7. Those Nights Skillet

Finally got around to writing this one, done during my study hall. I'm always really distracted at home, and I'm sleepy at the moment. I'd actually take a nap right now if it wasn't for the fact that this is a short period.

For my beta. Je taime, mon ami. In a sisterly kind of way. But you know that already XD Also for my reviewers and heck, even those of you who just read it. Also, thanks to Ecroneux for totally distracting me. But you're awesome anyway.

As requested by a reviewer, this is a semi-sequel to chapter three, though I suppose it could be a stand alone fic.

_**Category: South Park**_

_**Genre: Angst, angst, ANGST! One little fluffy bit.**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Pairing(s): Creek; Craig x Tweek**_

_**Summary: What if you just can't handle life anymore? Does that make death okay? What if you and your best friend die together? Is that better?**_

**~~~~ Those Nights- Skillet ~~~~**

_I remember when  
We used to laugh  
About nothing at all  
It was better than going mad  
_

They were laughing, the two of them. Tweek's laugh was squeaky and broken thanks to his spastic twitching. Craig's laugh was quiet, but it was laughter. Something unheard of when speaking about the dark haired boy.

It was nice that they could laugh about absolutely nothing. It was nice that Craig could help take Tweek's mind off, well, everything for awhile. And though neither noticed, the blond did the same for Craig.

_From trying to solve all the problems we're going through  
Forget 'em all  
_

It was so easy to just pretend the world was okay. That the gnomes weren't still stealing Tweek's underpants or that Craig's dysfunctional family was kind of drifting. It was easy to ignore those problems when it was just them. Just Craig and Tweek. In those fleeting moments, they didn't really need to worry.

_Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall  
Together we faced it all  
Remember when we'd  
Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
In a dark room lit by the tv light  
_

"Sh-she kept staring at you. Y-you'd think the –ack!- teachers would g-get used to it." Tweek smiled tentatively. He and Craig were discussing today's incident that got Craig sent to the counselor's office. Really, their English teacher should have been used to the dark haired boy's compulsive middle finger usage.

"Exactly. It's kind of repetitive." Craig agreed, glancing at the single little desk light that fought weakly to keep the dark of Tweek's room away. They did this a lot. Tweek would be having insomnia problems and Craig… he didn't care. He was willing to saty up with the blond if it meant both of them could just relax.

_Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive  
listen to the radio play all night  
Didn't want to go home to another fight  
_

Tweek hummed softly, leaning lightly against Craig as the two sat there. Craig's eyes were half lidded as he quietly listened to Tweek's humming of some song or other.

"You can go home, Craig.Y-you don't need to –ack!- stay up 'c-cause of me." Tweek stuttered. Craig glanced at the text from his sister. Their parents were fighting.

"Naw, it's cool, Tweek. Besides, I don't think I'm awake enough to find my way home." Craig's version of a joke. Tweek smiled, despite how serious Craig sounded with his nasally monotone.

_Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive  
_

Tweek stared down at the loaded hand gun. He clicked off the safety and pressed th muzzle to his temple. Trembling, shaking and whimpering softly, his index finger trembled on the trigger. He dropped the gun and screamed when his phone rang.

"H-hello?" he stuttered, picking the gun up in trembling hands.

"Hey, Tweek. Mind if I come over." Tweek smiled. The way Craig said it, he was more saying he was coming over than asking if he could.

"S-sure." The blond returned the gun to his closet. Not tonight.

_I remember when  
We used to drive  
Anywhere but here  
As long as we'd forget our lives_

Tweek got in the car as Craig pulled up. The noirette had taken to driving Tweek to school, seeing as the blond's parents, psychiatrist, and doctor all thought it a bad idea to let the blond behind the wheel of a vehicle.

The two exchanged a small smile, Craig briefly giving Tweek a one armed hug. Tweek was the only person to receive any amount of affection from Craig. And Tweek liked it that way. But Craig didn't head for the school, he drove up toward the mountains, past the ski lodges and cabins.

_We were so young and confused that we didn't know  
To laugh or cry  
_

Craig didn't tell Tweek where they were going and Tweek didn't ask. But pretty soon Craig put the car in park, about as far from human life as they could get, at the top of the mountain, a clearing bordering a ravine.

"I saw your gun, Tweek." The coffee addict gaped.

"You shoulda told me. If you're going down, I'm going with you." Tweek gaped more as his eyes bugged out.

_Those nights were ours  
They will live and never die _

"We're in this together, Tweek. You and me." Craig leaned across the seat, kissing the blond. Light and dark hair brushed and tangled as the two kissed roughly, both thinking on those nights. More than just sitting had happened. Sheet tangling, kissing, sweat, and euphoric sounds. But not once had something happened during the day.

_Together we'd stand forever  
Remember when we'd  
Those nights belong to us  
_

They broke away from each other, panting. Silently understanding, Tweek and Craig got out of the car, standing at the top of the ravine. They clasped hands and exchanged a look.

"I-is this goodbye?" Tweek asked, tightening his grip as he peered at the hugs drop into the dry creek bed of the ravine.

"No, Tweek. This is more like the beginning."

_There's nothing wrong with us  
I remember when _

"Does th-this make us –gah!- bad people, Craig?" Tweek couldn't help but ask.

"No, Tweek. There's nothing bad. We deserve a little freedom. My parents are assholes and yours are always trying to drug you up. We deserve this." Craig pursed his lips, looking like he was trying to assure himself. Tweek just nodded.

_We used to laugh  
And now I wish those nights would last_

They took a deep breath, tightened their grips on each other's hands. Both of them laughing like when they were alone, they jumped.

**~~~~ End ~~~~**

I don't know what's up with me and killing people :P This one is way angsty-er than intended. I wanted this one to be cute and fluffy but it turned out… like this. I'm in such a funk . Oh well. Did you guys like it anyway? Let me know ^^


End file.
